


A Lonely Fairy

by Still_Aliveand_Kicking



Series: AU's galore [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fairies, Forests, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7622818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Still_Aliveand_Kicking/pseuds/Still_Aliveand_Kicking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is the last guardian of the forest and lashes out sometimes. James is a simple trader who lost his arm and needs healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lonely Fairy

Ancient legends said that the forest was inhabited by mysterious creatures. Trees that walked, frogs that sang, and humans that could kill you with a flick of their hand all hid in the shadows of the Black Forest. And ruling over all of the misfits was the queen; the last fairy. No one had seen her in hundreds of years, but nearby villages recounted stories of the mournful song she sang to her dead family, and how if you wandered too far into the forest, you would see her, and everything around you would turn to black, giving the forest it's name.

     James did not believe in such nonsense. He was a man of logic and reason, and no tall tale would scare him out of making a trade or deal, so when he heard about a brook deep in the forest that could cure any ailment, he simply had to journey into its heart to find the stream in question, despite the silly folklore. He had lost part of his arm long ago when he tried to court a princess of which her father did not approve. Since then he did everything one-handed, and covered his missing limb with a cloak. But if the stream really could cure anything...it was worth an old legend to make the risky journey into the vastly unexplored forest.

     So he set off in the early morning with nothing but his old white mare and the clothing on his back. He had left the rest of his belongings with his good friend, Steven, who had promised to hold his belongings until he returned. James did not disclose  _where_  he was going, for if he had, the ever suspicious and fretful Steven would have tried to convince him not to enter the forest. Alas, James was off, his horse trotting along the empty streets at dawn until they finally reached the edge of the forest. There was but a single dirt path that lead into the forest, which was mostly covered by dense green foliage. Only a bit of the sun’s light filtered through the canopy, which was a brilliant hue of emerald. Nonetheless, James urged his steed forward, and off he was into the Black Forest. 

     James quickly lost track of time as he rode along, deeper into the heart of the mass of trees as the towering plants grew taller and taller, blacking out more and more of the light. The only positive was that there were many new and interesting things that he had never seen before; flowers that were the color of blood and three feet wide, birds with eyes that looked like the most precious gems, and deer that were the palest color of white, and very quickly James wished he had brought his notebook and charcoal. As he and his steed moved farther along the path, a vague sense of unease set upon him, like a pair of eyes were watching him. He kept his ears open and eyes peeled for anything different, but saw nothing, so he dismounted his horse and continued with her reins in hand.

     As the ground began to change from dirt path to untouched cushioned moss, James saw a human-like up figure against a tree ahead. "Who's there?" He called questioningly. The only response was a snap of a branch, which startled his mare into turning to run back the way they came. Before James could grab her reins, she was gone; lost in the thicket of trees and ferns with only the sound of her retreating hooves. Feeling even more uneasy than before, James took a hesitant step forward, "Who are you?" he asked again.

     The figured wandered behind a tree, humming a slow tune. It was slow, and rhythmic and suddenly James felt sleepy, but he couldn’t nap now, no. "You know who I am," it said. The voice was high and sweet, and James concluded she was but a maiden. "But you don't believe nor trust your own brain and eyes." She sang again.

     "I don't follow," he replied, carefully making his way over to her. "Are you lost in this forest? I could lead you back, if you like."

     The maiden giggled in response. "No, my home is here."

     "You're home is in the forest?"

     "No," she said from behind the tree, seemingly exasperated, "My home  _is_  the forest." She dashed towards an outcropping of rocks, much too fast for James too see, "What are you doing here? I haven't seen a human in centuries."

     Although James was confused about what she meant, he decided to reply honestly, "I was looking for the stream that cures ailments. Many a legend have told about it being in this forest. Do you know where I may find it?” James asked, though he was uncertain this girl had her wits about her and would reply truthfully.

     “I might. So tell me, boy, what ailment do you possess?" She questioned, ignoring his question. James lowered his cloak and exposed the hastily wrapped stub where his elbow should be without a word; the fabric that wrapped it was old and yellow, but he made due nonetheless. "I see," she said simply.

     Concluding that the mysterious woman wouldn’t help him, he decided he would at least like to know who he had so hastily  stumbled upon. "May I at least see your face?”

     “Oh!” she laughed, “Of course, where are my manners? But first, do tell me, what do you think I look like. Did they tell you I am tall and fair, with silken blonde hair? Or do I look like a demon, with dark, stretched out skin and the wings of a bat? Are you afraid of me?”

     James peered harder into the outcropping of rocks that she had disappeared into, a confused and slightly distraught look upon his face. This maiden, the one who only spoke in riddles, surely she was crazy? “I don’t follow,” he said, taking a few confident steps towards her. “Please, come out so I may meet you. Surely a maiden with a voice as lovely as yours would be as beautiful?” He tried. Never had he met a woman who didn’t enjoy a bit of banter and flattery.

     “I beg your pardon?” She laughed, “Never in a long time have such words been spoken to me. Are you not afraid?”

     “Ma’am, I don’t quite understand. Why should I be afraid?”

     “You…haven’t heard the tail? Of the evil fairy who lives in the Black Forest, who kills all who enter?” She mused. “You haven’t heard?” She asked again.

     “It’s not that I haven’t heard, no. But rather that I do not care. No creature who cares for so many plants and animals could possibly have an evil bone in her body.”

     The girl was silent for a while before speaking. James listened hard for even a breath from her direction. “You’re wrong,” She whispered. “I’ve killed. Made men go insane, even. Why are you not afraid?”

     James pondered her question for a but. Why wasn’t he afraid? “I have been many places,” he started slowly, “And seen many things. I have learned that if a man or woman has intentions to kill, they do so swiftly and without hesitation. I you had wished me dead, it would be so.”

     “I could still kill you,” she said, and James could almost hear her smile.

     “I know,” he said with a half grin, “which is why I have not come forth to the rocks and sought you out.” He heard a faint laugh.

     “Alright, James,” she said softly, “I will come out. Do not be surprised.”

     “I will not make any promises that I do not intend to keep. I can’t guarantee my word, but I will try my uttermost best, especially since you seem to know my name,” he replied. The girl laughed again.

     “Your name was written upon your steed’s saddle. Are you ready?” She asked.

     “Certainly,” James responded. 

     He was not expecting the petite yet beautiful woman that stood before him, shrouded in layers of iridescent fabric that sparkled in the sun. Her hair was the same color of the soil that she stood upon, which fell in waves around her like a halo. Even from his vantage point a few feet away he could see her bright green eyes that matched the moss surrounding them. The gorgeous woman also had a small pair of wings drooping downwards, which were the same hue as her dress. She was, to say in the least, stunning.

     “Well?” She asked, eyes downcast, “Aren’t you going to say something?” 

     “I-“ he stuttered, “What was your name again?” He pondered aloud.

     “Darcy,” she answered quizzically.

     “Darcy,” he began, “ You are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, human or not. I find it a shame that you have hidden yourself away in these woods all this time.” He said. She gave a small smile and looked downwards.

     “Well, James,” she replied, taking a few steps towards him, “I’m appreciative that you think so. You have been very kind to me, and in return, I would tell you where the stream is.”

     “Would?”

     “There is no stream, only myself. I have healed those who have told the tale. But I only heal those with pure intentions and clean hearts.”

     “But Darcy, I am not a man of clean heart,” James responded suddenly. He had done many a things that were unspeakable. Killed, in the most dire circumstances. 

     “Maybe so, James, but you are of pure intentions and kind soul. And for that, I will heal you as best I can.” And without letting him respond or protest, he felt his chest grow lighter and all his hair stand on end. A vine came down and snaked across his arm, forming a forearm, a wrist, and finally a hand. He tried moving it and was shocked to see the fingers… _his_ fingers, move. It went from a pale green to brown as it grew stiff. 

     “You-“

     “It was the best I could do under the circumstances,” she responded with a smile. “I can’t regrow bones, sorry.”

     “It’s wonderful,” James said, staring at his hand in awe, “Thank you.” 

     “You’re very welcome,” she said with a smile. “Would you like to walk about the forest with me?” 

     James was a bit shocked at her proposition. He was also startled to find that he would like to. She was kind and beautiful and everything he wanted to get to know, but he found himself worried about Steven and his mare. “I can’t. My friend, my home, I need to go back. I’m sorry.”

     She looked up at him, mere inches away. “It’s alright, it’s the answer I was expecting, anyways. Let me at least send you off with a kiss, James, for I have been alone in these woods many a year and never had such kind company.”

     “Come with me,” James pleaded.

     “What?”

     “Come into the village. I’m sure we could find a way-“

     “James,” she said, cutting him off, “I would like to. Really I would. But people are afraid of me. And the forest needs me,” she finished with a small smile.

     “Will I ever see you again?”

     She looked at the trees and closed her eyes for a few moments as she thought. “Perhaps. Maybe when you are ready to join me in the forest for a bit longer.”

     “Goodbye, Darcy. Thank you.”

     “Goodbye, James,” Darcy said with a small smile as she stood on her toes and planted a small kiss on James’ cheek. Everything faded to black and he awoke in his bed with a vague feeling of piece, and new hand, and a memory of the beautiful maiden in the forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking of maybe doing an epilogue depending on the response to this. Did you like it? Was it good? Let me know!


End file.
